Apathy
by Marigold-Scented-Candle
Summary: She was just a prisoner. Someone who I felt nothing towards. Someone Aizen had picked up on his way to power. And yet…She got under my skin so easily. Hitsuhinata


_**. Well instead of pulling a random word from the dictionary, I think I'll just do something else. So I'm going to do a sort of alphabet thing with this; so this one shot will be the letter A. next one will be B and so on and so forth. **_

_**So this one is A**_

_**And A is for apathy**_

_**Let's see what happens!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own!**_

**Hitsugaya's point of view**

She was just a prisoner. Someone who I felt nothing towards. Someone Aizen had picked up on his way to power.

And yet…

She got under my skin so easily.

With her big amethyst eyes and happy little smile. The way she always said thank you when I gave her a meal. The way she babbled about the weather she only knew because of the barred window in her cell.

I always try to ignore her. I put on an apathetic mask, I tell her to just stop trying. That being happy in such a way was childish and useless. She never responded to that. she only gazed at me with a knowing stare, as if she knew exactly what was happening in my mind.

That strange gaze that haunted my dreams. Clear eyes that saw through everything. Like a lake, the depth of them was deceptive, on the surface they seemed to be just that, a surface, but if you looked closely you could see that they were bottomless.

I shook my head. I shouldn't be noticing these things. I loved Hinamori! Right? I loved Hinamori's laugh and her smile and her… Her utter ignorance towards my feelings, everyone's feelings really, everyone's feelings except Aizen's that is.

I clenched my fist. Staring with disgust at my uniform, that was now white instead of black. How was she so happy now?

"Hitsugaya taicho?" I looked up.

"What is it Matsumoto?"

"It's time for you to feed the prisoner" I nodded, Walking past her. I walked into the kitchen of our squad, the bowl of broth so weak it was as well have been hot water was put in my hands.

I walked steadily deeper into my squads holding area. The broth was barely lukewarm by the time I got to her cell.

"K-Konichiwa" the girl waved from inside her cell. She isn't sitting on the bunk in her cell, but rather sitting cross legged on the floor. I didn't reply, choosing only to glare at her. Sliding the broth through the bars.

"You look troubled, did she do something?" I felt my eyes momentarily widen.

"Wha-"

"She doesn't love you"

"What do you mean by that!" the girls dark eyebrows slammed down over her closed eyes.

"I mean she loves someone else"

"You don't know her! She wouldn't-"

"I had the same face as you once" I felt my eyes widen once again. The exact same thing that Kurosaki had said when he confronted me about Kusaka.

"Will you permit me to tell you a story?" I nodded, still wary.

"I once loved a boy, he was strong, happy, outgoing. Everything I wished to be"

"Yet he never noticed me, he loved another girl."

"When I was small I thought it was because I didn't have strength and was weak willed"

"But even as I became strong, and determined. He still didn't notice me, all of his attention was still focused on her."

"But I never cared. I always hoped that once he realized that she wanted something else he would see me"

"But he didn't. "

"One day he was about to be killed by Aizen, and I sacrificed myself so he wouldn't be killed"

"In the end he still loved her, and I was taken here" I blinked. Her story was like my own. I had always loved Hinamori, and I had always tried to show her that I was strong. But, she never noticed me. Even after I had risen to be a taicho.

"Hinamori is nothing like that!" I banged on the bars. She started to shiver,

"What the hell is your name prisoner!"

"H-H-Hyu- Hyuuga Hina-Hinata" her teeth chattered.

"Well you are wrong, Hyuuga Hinata!" I stormed away.

' _Hinamori is nothing like that! She would never ever do that to me!' _I looked up. I was in squad five.

'_Hinamori's squad. I wonder what she's doing' _

My mind made up, I walked towards her quarters.

' _maybe she just doesn't know that I have feelings for her. Hyuuga Hinata isn't right, she's just been hiding it' _yet however I tried to convince myself, I couldn't help the strange turning in my stomach.

I took a deep breath as I raised my hand to knock on the door to Hinamori's rooms. But as soon as I let my hand go so that I could knock I heard something. A murmur.

"A-Aizen-sama, w-we shouldn't be doing this" Hinamori's voice. It was breathy, as if she had just ran, or held her breath for a long time.

"Says who Hinamori-kun? The law?"

"I am the law now, and I say it's fine" my stomach turned as the soft sound of their kissing reached my ears. she _had_ been right. tears started in my eyes as I ran back.

I stopped briefly at my own quarters. Grabbing some clothing from the real world that Matsumoto had insisted that I bring back to the soul society as well as an extra uniform. I had to get out of here, I couldn't face Hinamori. I never could look at her again without crying. Without knowing she was someone else's.

I walked as quickly as I could towards Hinata's cell.

"Taicho, where are you going with your clothing from the real world?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I-I was just-" I muttered, unsure of what my excuse could be. She chuckled.

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you"

"Matsu-"

"You're taking her with you?" I nodded. Dumbfounded by my fukitaicho's acceptance.

"I'll go get her a change of clothing and make some food for you both"

"Thank you."

"It's not problem. I don't blame you for wanting to get out of here."

"She's around Soi-Fong's size right?"

"I- I guess"

"Good. Go get her, and meet me in the clearing near the sekaimon"

"Hai"

"Oh and taicho" I nodded

"Never mind. I'll tell you when we get to the clearing." And with that she walked away. I resumed my walk as if nothing had happened. This was the second time today that I had to walk this way. only this time I grabbed the keys to her cell.

"Y-you again, what-"

"Sumimasen" her eyes widened.

"You were right" an understanding and sympathetic look filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry" I shook my head.

"It had nothing to do with you." I replied unlocking her cell.

"W-what are you-?"

"We're going. " I threw her my extra uniform.

"Put it on over your clothing" she nodded, she grabbed the hood of her jacket ripping it off before slipping the hakama and kimono top over the rest of her attire. She bowed.

"Thank you"

"Thank me later. We aren't out of this hell hole yet"

"Follow me" I grabbed her and shunpo'd out of the squad before anyone could notice we had left. I panted slightly as we skidded to a halt in the clearing.

"You okay?" she nodded shakily before collapsing onto her hands and knees.

Only now do I notice the bruises, cuts, and injection marks that cover her arms and hands

"W-what have they done to you!" her eyes watered as she shook her head. I knelt pulling up her sleeve.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto appeared just behind her. Her eyes widened at the apparent marks from the abuse she had been receiving.

"Oh god" Matsumoto whispered, her fingertips touching her lips ever so slightly.

"You want something to eat?" she nodded. Taking the ongiri that Matsumoto handed to her. Matsumoto handed me two pairs of my old uniform while she was eating. The blackness of the cloth comforted me.

"What's your name?"

"Hyuuga Hinata" Matsumoto smiled. Pulling something from her obi.

"This yours Hinata-chan?" she pulled out a blue band of cloth with a metal plate in the middle. Hinata's eyes automatically brightened.

"How did you?" Matsumoto's only response was a wink.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Hinata hugged her tightly. Matsumoto wrapped her arms around her as well.

"We should get going" I mumbled. Hesitant to break the moment. Hinata immediately broke from the hug.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Probably not" Hinata looked away. Tears boiling in her eyes.

"Here" Matsumoto took off her necklace, sliding it over the other girl's head, Hinata looked up questions and expectancy swirling towards the surface.

"I want at least one part of me out of this place" Hinata smiled. She bowed her head.

"Arigato gozaimasu. F-for everything." I nodded. Hoping she got the message that I too was more thankful then I ever thought I could be.

"Now get going" she nudged me.

"Take care of her" she whispered in my ear. Kneeling down so she could hug me, without suffocation on my part. And for once I hugged her back.

"Right, let's go Hinata"


End file.
